Noche contigo
by paul andres
Summary: Helena se siente sola por la perdida de su hermana y ahora se da cuenta de que no era la única que sufría ADVERTENCIA: LEMON


_**Hola a todos los seguidores de Resident Evil de la pareja Leon y Helena bueno a aquí les traigo un One-Shot espero que les guste lamento mucho si hay faltas ortográficas ya que no escrito en años jaja bueno esta historia tendrá Lemon pero pondré esta advertencia con esta OOOO para que sepan los diálogos y la parte Lemon empecemos**_

 _ **Noche contigo**_

En un día normal podíamos ver un auto y el conductor era Leon el cual estaba muy preocupado por Helena la cual había desaparecido dos días Leon la fue a buscar en su casa y no aparecía no había ni rastros de ella ni su auto aparecía mientras conducía se detuvo en una pequeño rio para descansar era apenas de día haci que decidió entrar mientras caminaba podía ver el bosque limpio y sin humo sin destrucción sin monstruos pero su mente solo pensaba en su amiga la cual se había convertido en más que amiga ya había pasado un mes después del accidente que paso en china mientras caminaba vio algo que le llamo la atención era un auto que al parecer había chocado con un árbol

-ese es al auto de Helena – dijo Leon mientras corría al verlo pudo observar que estaba estropeado pero pudo ver que el cuerpo de Helena el cual estaba en el suelo y podía ver la cantidad de alcohol que tenía una botella en su mano y otras en su auto,-Helena, ¿que has hecho? – dijo Leon mientras se arrodillaba a ella y pudo sentir que su corazón aun latía,-¡sigue viva!, está bien te sacare de aquí, te sacare de aquí – lo dijo mientras la cargaba en sus brazos

fue a toda velocidad la llevo al hospital más profesional que conocía al llegar los Doctores la llevaron a su habitación al esperar tres horas en la sala de espera en ese momento el Doctor salió con seriedad

-Leon al verlo fu directo a él,-¿Cómo está? – pregunto Leon preocupado

-está bien pudimos curar sus golpes al parecer el tiempo que estuvo en coma temporal hizo que los golpes se cicatricen pero… - ese pero preocupo mucho a Leon

-¿pero qué? – dijo Leon con seriedad y miedo

-aah la cantidad de alcohol que adquirió es muy grande increíblemente grande con la tecnología nueva pudimos desintocsicarla al parecer está en un estado emocional de depresión en sueños dice tu nombre Leon y también la de una chica llamada Deborah – ¿sabes quién es? – pregunto con seriedad

-si era su hermana murió hace un mes – dijo Leon con pena

-ooh lamento mucho oír eso bueno Leon la podrás ver cuando despiste o si quieres puedes quedarte aquí la noche – dijo el Doctor con una sonrisa

-gracias le comprare ropa para cuando esté lista para salir – dijo Leon retirándose

 _ **EN LA HABITACION DE HELENA-NO ERES LA UNICA QUE SUFRE**_

Helena estaba en la cama con cables conectados a ella al despertar vio todos estos cables

-¿en dónde estoy? – pregunto Helena despertándose

-yo de ti no me quitaría eso – dijo Ada apareciendo como si nada

-tu eres Ada verdad – dijo Helena con una voz débil

-si quería ver cómo estas – dijo Ada con una silla para sentarse,- debes dejar el alcohol te hará daño – dijo Ada con una sonrisa

-eso no te importa ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó con miedo

-quería hablar con Leon y estas en el hospital Leon te encontró dime recuerdas lo que te paso – pregunto Ada con curiosidad

-Leon me trajo aquí – dijo Helena sorprendida

-así es estabas tan envenenada por el alcohol – dijo Ada con seriedad

-lo siento si tome es porque ya no quiero estar triste mi hermana murió tú la disparaste y yo – en ese momento Ada la callo

-la dispare porque ya murió ya no era tu hermana y otra cosa deja de lloriquear a aquí los que sufren más es Leon y yo – dijo Ada un poco molesta

-¿de qué hablas? – pregunto Helena confundida

-leon y yo perdimos a toda nuestra familia en el accidente de Raccoon city tu lloras por tu hermana cuando Leon perdió a sus padres y a sus hermanos a su hermana y hermano lo se investigue sobre él y yo también perdí a mi familia vi a mis padres quemándose nunca olvidare sus caras al pedirme que me fuera así que no eres la única que sufre aquí – dijo Ada con una mescla de tristeza y enojo

-yo..yo no lo sabía – dijo Helena con tristeza

-ahora lo sabes adiós tal ves nunca me vuelvas a ver – dijo Ada saltando del edificio

-espera ¿a dónde vas? – en ese momento Helena había desmayado porque aún no estaba lista, mientras tanto.

 _ **CON LEON - LA DESPEDIDA DE ADA**_

Él estaba conduciendo volviendo al hospital al pasar por un puente pudo ver a una mujer al verla se sorprendió para después bajarse del auto

-Ada ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Leon sorprendido

-Ada lo miro con seriedad mientras caminaba a él para besarlo y abrazarlo pero se dio cuenta que Leon no le seguia el golpes eso significaba algo ya no la quería

-Ada, ¿porque hiciste eso? – pregunto Leon con seriedad

-tú ya no me amas cierto sé que me amaste pero ya no lo haces – dijo Ada con una sonrisa

-Leon en ese momento le respondió su actitud se había vuelto un poco seria cundo estaba con otros excepto con Helena y era cierto ya no la quería y estaba harto de buscarla,-si tienes razón no te quiero nunca agás eso – dijo Leon apartándola

-jaja bueno que lastima pero te entiendo adiós superviviente – dijo Ada dándole la espalda

-¡Ada..! – dijo Leon con tranquilidad

-si...

-¿A dónde iras? – pregunto Leon con seriedad

-empezare una nueva vida Leon ya no me dedicare a hacer esto jamás – dijo Ada con una sonrisa

-te deseo buena suerte y gracias por lo que has hecho a si – en ese momento Leo busco en su auto,-esto es tuyo – dijo Leon entregándole lo que le dio en aquel helicóptero siempre lo llevaba con él en caso de que apareciera para devolverlo y esta era la ocasión,-gracias por tu ayuda

-Ada solo sonrió mientras lo tomaba,- denada tal vez nos volvamos a ver – dijo Ada subiéndose en su moto para irse con una lagrima le dolía un poco pero solo se fue

-Adiós – dijo Leon para subir a su vehículo e irse al hospital

 _ **CON HELENA**_

Al momento de despertar vio que ya era de noche pero las luces no estaba tan apagadas había una lámpara encendida y pudo ver unas flores y pudo sentir que unas manos tocaban las suyas era Leon el cual estaba durmiendo sentado

-Leon, mi Leon perdóname – dijo con tristeza mientras sacaba unas lágrimas para luego quedarse dormida

Al despertar eran las ocho de la noche a Helena la tuvieron que dormir más porque aún no estaba curada del todo al despertar vio a los Doctores

-ah..., hola Helena ya has despertado – dijo el Doctor con una sonrisa

-Leon ¿Dónde está Leon? – dijo Helena levantándose de la cama ya que ya estaba curada estaba con energías

-espera no te levantes aun – dijo el Doctor sorprendido

-por favor traiga a Leon quiero verlo tráigamelo por favor – dijo Helena en forma de ruego

-ya tranquila, tranquila lo llamare – dijo el Doctor con algo de miedo pensando en que Helena era la esposa de Leon o algo así

Al pasar dos minutos Leon entro

-Helena… – dijo Leon con una sonrisa

-Helena lo miro fijamente para correr y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas llorando algo que sorprendió mucho a Leon ella siempre fue una mujer dura

-Leon quería hablar e intento soltarse pero ella lo detuvo

-¡no quiero que me dejes de abrazar no te voy a soltar! – dijo Helena llorando

-en ese momento Leon le susurro,- Helena ya estoy aquí vamos levántate – dijo Leon para acabar con ese abrazo que duro más de cinco minutos

-lo siento por eso estoy muy avergonzada yo – en ese momento Leon la tranquilizo

-está bien no pasa nada – dijo Leon con una sonrisa,-deberías bañarte para irnos te esperare afuera – dijo Leon retirándose

Helena entro al baño para bañarse y al salir Leon la espero

-bien Helena cuídate y ya no tomes por favor – dijo el Doctor con una sonrisa

-si Doctor gracias – dijo Helena con una sonrisa

León ya había pagado el hospital así que no había nada de que asustarse

-vámonos – dijo Leon para después llevarla

-gracias por salvarme supongo que mi auto está destruido tendré que comprarme otro – dijo Helena avergonzada

-Jaja si bueno te dejare en tu casa – dijo Leon con una sonrisa

-no, no quiero Leon déjame quedarme aunque sea una noche en tu casa no me dejes sola por favor – lo miro con ojos brillosos

-Leon al ver su cara sonrió y se dio cuenta que necesitaba compañía,-está bien vamos – dijo Leon para después llevarla

Al llegar Helena pudo ver lo grande que era su casa y lujosa gamas había entrado supo que Leon ganaba mucho dinero

-wau Leon esto es impresionante – dijo Helena con una sonrisa

-jaja gracias ben tengo un cuarto extra para ti – dijo Leon llevándola

-al llegar vio que el cuarto era grande con un baño y una tv y una cama cuarto normal,- gracias por dejarme quedar – dijo Helena con una sonrisa

-ya Helena nos veremos en la mañana adiós – dijo Leon despidiéndose

Después eran ya las doce de la noche y Helena aun no podía dormir así que fue a la cocina pero pudo ver un cuarto secreto al entrar era una biblioteca una vez dentro vio cajones y vio una foto antigua era la familia de Leon

-murieron en el accidente de Raccoon city – dijo Leon entrando con una vaso de agua y una bata ya que estaba recién bañado

-¡a, a Leon perdón no quería! – en ese instante fu detenida

-tranquila no pasa nada – dijo Leon acercándose a ella

-¿es tu familia? – dijo Helena con timidez

-si lo es o bueno era murieron en el accidente de Raccoon city cuando salí de ahí fui a ver a los sobrevivientes de la ciudad me dijeron que mi familia había muerto ese hombre de ahí es mi padre se llama Leon igual que yo esa mujer es mi madre se llamaba Elizabeth esos dos niños ese niño se llamaba Lucían y la niña se llamaba Hana – dijo Leon con tristeza

-Helena pudo ver que no era solo ella la que sufría Leo estuvo ocultando su tristeza todo este tiempo,-suéltalo deja la dureza a un lado suéltalo por favor – dijo Helena con tristeza

-en ese momento Leon cayo en el suelo llorando mientras Helena así lo mismo mientras los dos lloraban se daban calor a ellos mismos,-perdóname – dijo Leon ya tranquilo

-está bien llorar – dijo Helena con una sonrisa mientras ella se secaba sus lagrimas

-gracias dime, ¿porque te encontré en ese bosque? – dijo Leon tranquilo

-te lo diré

 _ **RECUERDO**_

Se podía ver un bar y podíamos ver a una mujer con barias cervezas mientras hombres se acercaban a elle a coquetearle pero Helena saco su arma en forma de amenaza pero en ese momento se puso a disparar como loca ya no tenía conciencia su cuerpo estaba envenenado en ese instante los guardias la sacaron arrogándola

-¡cómo se atreven no saben con quien se meten! – les grito botando una botella en la puerta mientras caminaba asía su auto mareada

-malditos desgraciados – dijo con ira tomando una cerveza mientras conducía por la carretera se mareo mucho y entro en el bosque y se cocho contra un árbol pero estaba bien aunque sin conciencia al salir del auto se levantó pero solo por cinco segundos luego se desmayo

 _ **FIN DEL RECUERDO**_

-solo recuerdo que me desmaye por dios estaba desesperada el alcohol era lo único que me hacía sentir bien para acabar con mi soledad – dijo Helena derramando lagrimas

-ya no te sientas sola me tienes a mí – dijo Leon viéndola con una sonrisa

-lo se Leon prométeme que nunca me dejaras sola por favor prométemelo – dijo Helena rogándole

-lo prometo vamos a dormir – dijo Leon con una sonrisa

Al salir de la biblioteca algo detuvo a Helena

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo Leon al ver que no entraba en su cuarto

-me puedes hacer un favor – pregunto Helena con las mejillas rojas

-claro dime – dijo Leon con una sonrisa

-podría dormir contigo por favor – suplico Helena apenada

-pero Helena nosotros no…

-¡solo esta noche por favor no quiero estar sola déjame dormir contigo! – suplico Helena con una sonrisa

-está bien, ben – dijo Leon para irse con ella a su cuarto

Al entrar vio que el cuarto era muy grande y elegante con una tv muy grande

-baya – pensó Helena sorprendida

-bueno a dormir – dijo Leon acostándose

-sí, ¿no te da frio? – dijo Helena al ver que Leon solo dormía con pantalón algo que la éxito un poco

-no estoy bien – dijo Leon tapándose

-okey – dijo Helena haciendo lo mismo

Al pasar 10 minutos

-¿sigues despierto? – pregunto Helena con una sonrisa

-si – dijo Leon con el mismo tono pero con frio esa noche si resulto ser fría

-déjame hacer esto – dijo Helena acercándose a él para abrazarlo

-espera Helena no – dijo Leon sorprendido

-no me separes de ti no lo agás por favor – dijo Helena abrazándolo con fuerza

-Leon ya no aguanto mas y levanto su rostro para después besarla

-gracias dios – pensó Helena para responder

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Mientras los dos se besaban Leon empezó a desabrochar los botones de la ropa de Helena dejando sus pechos al descubierto pero algo lo detuvo

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-hazlo Leon tócame hazme tuya no quiero ser de nadie más solo tuya te amo desde que te conocí no sabes los celos que le tenía a Ada y peor fue cuando te pregunte en el ascensor si sentías algo por ella y saber que era cierto – dijo Helena con timidez

-Helena…

-hazlo…

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-Leon sonrió para empezar a tocarla y besarla

-sigue Leon no te detengas – dijo Helena mordiéndose un dedo para no gritar

-si compañera – dijo Leon haciéndole caso

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Leon se dio cuenta de que Helena ya había perdido el control pero el tampoco mentía él también lo había perdido mientras desnudaba a Helena por completo y besándole por todo el cuerpo entero

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-Leon quiero sentirte dentro de mi quiero que seas el primero en mi – dijo Helena con un poco de timidez

-¿el primero? – dijo Leon eso significaba que era virgen aun

-soy virgen aun porque no quería dársela a ningún hombre que no la mereciera quiero dártela ati por favor – dijo Helena segura con su decisión

-esta bien gracias – dijo Leon para hacerlo con cuidado

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-ya hazlo… – dijo Helena con un poco de miedo sabía que le iba a doler

-está bien – dijo Leon entrando en ella

-¡aaah! – se quejó Helena por el dolor mientras la sangre salía de ella

-estas bien, ¿me detengo? – dijo Leon con tranquilidad sabía que eso era natural

-no, ni se te ocurra parar oíste – dijo Helena apretando los dientes ya que sabía que el dolor era temporal

-Leon sol sonrió mientras la penetraba despacio

-aa sii – dijo Helena ya con placer el dolor había pasado y Leon se dio cuenta de eso

-Leo con una sonrisa se dio cuenta que ya no le dolía

-¡Leon! – grito Helena mientras apresaba a Leon con sus piernas

-¡Helena te amo! – dijo Leon ya decidido

-Leon yo también te amo júrame por favor que jamás me dejaras que jamás nos separaremos – dijo Helena sin dejar de moverse

-¡te lo prometo te amo! – dijo Leon con fuerza

-¡Leon ya no puedo más!

-terminemos juntos si

En ese momento los dos terminaron mientras caía sudando y Helena se apoyaba en el pecho de Leon

-gracias por darme esta _ **noche contigo**_ – dijo Helena con una sonrisa

-gracias a ti te amo – dijo Leon con una sonrisa

-¿y Ada?, ¿aun la amas? – dijo Helena con preocupación

-no Helena te amo a ti – dijo Leon con una sonrisa

-yo también Leon te amo – dijo Helena con una sonrisa

Los dos simplemente se besaron y se durmieron para esperar un nuevo día el cual sería ya diferente

5 cinco años después…

En un gran teatro de la ciudad se podía ver a una pequeña niña saltando ya que no podía ver la obra

-¿qué pasa Deborah? – pregunto Helena a su hija

-no puedo ver nada – dijo la pequeña Deborah triste

-¿Qué pasa? – entro Leon con una sonrisa

-papi no veo el escenario – dijo Deborah a su padre

-entonces arriba – dijo Leon cargando a su hija,-¿Qué tal así?

-bien, pero no te cansaras por cargarme – dijo Deborah con una sonrisa

-oye no soy tan viejo si me canso saldremos de esta elegante lugar e iremos a tomar helado y luego al parque, ¿qué te parece? – dijo Leon con una sonrisa

-¡si por favor! – dijo la niña con alegría

-jaja tienes a nuestra hija muy consentida – dijo Helena con una sonrisa

-jajaja es la niña de papa – dijo Leon con una sonrisa para después darle un pequeño beso a Helena

-papa, mama ya va a comenzar – dijo Deborah con una sonrisa

-bien ahora silencio – dijo Leon con una sonrisa

 _ **FIN…**_

 _ **Bueno hemos terminado con esta pequeña historia espero que les allá gustado por favor no se olviden de comentar y pasen por mi perfil para que le echen un ojo a la historia la cual planeo resucitar llamada VIRUS-D y su siguiente capítulo será el sábado bueno chicos los espero y espero que les allá gustado cuídense mucho**_


End file.
